1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices and development units attachable thereto that are configured to supply development agent to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductive body.
2. Related Art
An image forming device has been known that includes a feed tray configured such that one or more sheets are stacked therein, which feed tray is disposed to protrude forward from a front panel of a main body of the image forming device.
Further, a development unit attachable to the image forming device has been known, which development unit includes a development section having a development roller configured to hold development agent thereon, and a development agent container that is disposed in a position adjacent to and lower than the development section and configured to accommodate development agent. Further specifically, the development section includes a supply roller that is disposed obliquely below the development roller and configured to supply development agent to the development roller, and a regulating member configured to slidably contact a lower side of the development roller and regulate the thickness of the development agent held on the development roller.
In addition, a partition wall that divides the development section from the development agent container is formed with a supply port for supplying the development agent from the development agent container to the development section. Specifically, the supply port is formed to face the regulating member across the supply roller. Thereby, the development agent, which is conveyed from the development agent container to the development section via the development port, is supplied to the supply roller.